


demisexual means you wanna fuck hercules, right?

by ang3lba3



Series: Paintbrushes and Pastels [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff and Smut, fem!destiel, pretty girls doing pretty things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 13:30:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1746398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ang3lba3/pseuds/ang3lba3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Deanna and Cassiel had sex for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	demisexual means you wanna fuck hercules, right?

"All I’m saying Cas is that if you like a guy, I can hook you up." Deanna said, adjusting her feet on Cassiel’s lap. Cas had wanted to do makeovers for some reason, something about never seeing Deanna with makeup on.

To be honest, Deanna had never seen herself with makeup on. At least not since her mom died.

"I have no sexual or romantic interest in any of the males at our school." Cas said, using an even more serious and hard voice than her regular serious and hard voice.

"So…" Dean frowned, watching Cas paint her toenails green. "What, you bat for the other team then?"

"I do not understand that metaphor. But if you’re trying to ask about my sexuality, I’m demisexual." Cas switched feet, and Deanna frowned harder.

"What, you’re only into demigods or something?"

Cas sighed her  _Dean I despair of you_  sigh. “I don’t feel physical attraction unless I have a very strong bond with someone.”

"Oh." Deanna said, mouth open a little. "So… you bat for both then?"

Deanna tried to ignore the hideously hopeful whine her voice had become. Okay, so maybe she’d been crushing on Cas since she dragged her out of the fire. Just  _maybe_ she’d gotten drunk and had the faint outline of a scar on her shoulder (Cas had been wearing winter gloves and the plastic had melted into her skin) turned into a tattoo.

Maybe every time they had a sleepover she got closer to making the last step, closer to not pretending that she was drunk when she got the tattoo.

"Gender is entirely irrelevant when it regards people I-"

Deanna’s brain shut down completely at ‘gender is entirely irrelevant’ and she was somehow kissing Cas, the air full of the smell of nail polish because whoops, a whole bottle somehow got spilled.

"Was that okay?" she asked, pulling back.

Cas practically growled, fisting her hands in Deanna’s short hair. “That was very okay.”

"That’s gonna stain-" Deanna murmured, reaching for the nail polish, but Cas ignored her in favor of slipping her hand down the front of Dean’s panties.

Deanna choked on whatever it was she was about to say, hips grinding down desperately. Cas grinned, entirely too pleased with making her friend speechless. Deanna retaliated the only way she knew how, by returning the favor.

This was Cas’s first time with anyone, so she obviously wasn’t prepared with how quickly Deanna found her clit, body freezing up. Deanna grinned, slipping Cas’s now wet hand out of her panties before pushing Cassiel flat on the bed.

"You know how long I’ve wanted to do this with you Cas?" Deanna asked, practically ripping off Cassiel’s shorts.

"No." Cas groaned.

"The second I figured out what 3rd base was." Deanna breathed over Cas’s clit. Cas just whimpered, clutching the sheets with her right hand and Deanna’s hair with her left.

Deanna followed the silent direction, working in two fingers as she took the first lick. God, but she’d wondered what Cas would taste like. If she’d taste like lightning and rain, the way she smelled, or if she would taste like something different, something new.

She couldn’t tell what Cas tasted like in all honesty, but she  _loved_  it. If it was something they sold in stores she’d never drink anything else.

"Deanna, please, something’s-" Cas’s voice cracked, and Dean pulled away from where she’d been sucking on her clit.

"Have you ever even masturbated, Cas?" Deanna asked, realization striking her.

"No, I just - it feels like I’m going to blow up-"

"You’re gonna be  _fine_ , Cas.” Deanna said, smoothing a gentle hand over Cas’s sharp hipbones.

She pulled her fingers out, gave Cas one last grin, and then she put her tongue in.

God, she could come just on the sound of Cas falling apart, on the way the slick heat clenched around her desperately. Cas was close, Deanna could hear it in the way she said her name.

So she pressed her thumb to Cas’s clit and pushed upwards with her tongue.

"Deanna!" Cas screamed, body curling in on itself. Deanna worked her through the aftershocks, pulling away before she was too oversensitive.

"I." Cas said, eyes blank as she stared at the ceiling, mouth open and body practically melting into the bed. "How soon can we do that again?"

Deanna laughed, straddling Cassiel so she could kiss her between words. “Women don’t have a refractory time.”

"That is a very good point." Cas flipped Deanna over, hovering over her body with shaking limbs. She still looked too blissed out to be even moving. "I’d like to test it."


End file.
